


Pepper's (Mens) Deodorant

by so_she_smiled_at_me



Series: Pepper Says Fuck Gendering Objects [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce is a little shit, Pepper Potts-centric, Pepper wears "mens" deo and is proud, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Clint Barton, deodorant shouldn't be gendered, everyone has a crush on Pepper, fuck gendering objects, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_she_smiled_at_me/pseuds/so_she_smiled_at_me
Summary: “Why do you smell like men’s deodorant.” Clint prompts, leaning back after he leered in once he’d caught a “man's” scent on her blouse.“Deodorant has no gender.” After pause she says, “That’s what Peter taught me. But yes my deodorant does have the word Men on it, if that’s what you were asking.”“Why?” Asks Steve, confused why a dame like Pepper would want to smell like products men typically use.“Because a friend gave it to me. Does my scent threaten your combined masculinity?”“Uh.”Or Pepper wears "mens" deodorant and doesn't give a fuck. And everyone blushes a lot





	Pepper's (Mens) Deodorant

“Why do you smell like men’s deodorant.” Clint prompts, leaning back after he leered in once he’d caught a “man's” scent on her blouse.

“Deodorant has no gender.” After pause she says, “That’s what Peter taught me. But yes my deodorant does have the word Men on it, if that’s what you were asking.”

“Why?” Asks Steve, confused why a dame like Pepper would want to smell like products men typically use.

“Because a friend gave it to me. Does my scent threaten your combined masculinity?”

“Uh.”

Clint can’t describe how it feels for two men to be out alpha-ed by the CEO of Stark Industi- okay he sees why the two of them would feel threatened, he’s pretty sure Barnes felt threatened too if the way he silently vaulted over the couch and to the stairwell as soon as he heard her heels was any indication. (Damn his super hearing, and damn Steve’s too while he’s at it.)

“Sure boys.“

She stands up for the kitchen when Tony careens past her, nearly knocking her over if she hadn’t shifted her hips and narrowed her stance. Albeit slower than Natasha in Louboutins but faster than Clint in his new shoes Tony made for him (he was so happy when Tony stumbled in after a few days of work-shopping and tossed him shoes that at one glance had him quickly ushering him in his seat next to Natasha, whispering that he would protect him from then on.) She quickly reached around him and leaned her weight on her hand, grasping the refrigerator handle.

“You smell like roses, honey. Decadent.” She croons making his face flame.

“Thanks?” He whispers, embarrassed but pleased; his head whips towards her a moment later.

“You smell like a domineering Steve but more masculine.“ He says, gaining snark as words spill out, ignoring Steve’s betrayed noise. “Definitely a top, but not usually a cruel one, maybe only when they need punishing or-“

He’s cut off by her leaning back and letting him stumble into the kitchen, leaving only her strong deodorant scent left.

“Damn.” Clint whispers, entranced by Tony’s flush and her lingering new scent as Steve sits flabbergasted a woman can seem so roguish and robust with only deodorant. He’s impressed.

“Why are you wearing that?” Tony asks still flushed but sipping his coffee and hiding his face. She closes the fridge door and smiles innocently at the boys.

“I’m going out with my girls and I need to subconsciously make men who look at them fill with fear.”

They shudder, for different reasons. As well as flushing for different reasons.

“As well as attract the ladies ayy.” She murmurs the last word returning the creamer after pouring two shots worth into her coffee.

“Have you been using the words Peter uses again?” Natasha appears at the stairwell with Barnes in tow, Steve beams.

“Bucky!” He whispers happily. Natasha smirks with her eyes only the way Russians (and CEO’s) can, at Bucky. He glares back.

“Hi, Ms. Potts.” He grins her way, and she smiles gently back.

“Hi, Bucky. And I have been, this one means I’m excited for something.”

She shares, ignoring all the boys flushed faces. Tony finishes his cup and sets it into the sink with a loud clunk, jolting everyone back to what they were doing originally, fishing his wallet and card from his oil stained jeans. 

“Use it. It’s on me.” He says valiantly, only to retract a little when she shakes her head gently.

“No honey, the girls and I will be using my card.”

At his outcast frown she grabs the card from where he was slowly putting it back into his wallet and kisses it and puts it back into the leather for him. He flushes. Again, and now damn Pepper too for being the one to make Tony flush twice in one sitting. She suddenly turns to Natasha excitedly, 

“Oh my god, can you come with us? The girls will love you!”

And now Natasha flushes making Barnes smirk at her from his place on Steve’s left. Actually Pepper is doing great and should be president of the Make Nat Blush committee, though she’ll have to fight him for his current position. 

Her leg twitches. “If you and your friends don’t mind.”

Pepper looks delighted and oh look he’s the one blushing high on his cheeks, he turns before Nat can laugh at him then beat his ass in sparring, until Bruce catches his eye, smirking behind his steaming mug of tea. Yeah you laugh Bruce, and get your fucking glasses all foggy. Clint sighs, it’s always the quiet ones. 

Pepper taps her nail against her cup. “It’s settled, Natasha will be joining me and the girls, we’ll come back for dinner. Let’s go raid my closet and we’ll head out then, bye boys.” Natasha trails after her, spinning back fluidly to show her teeth for a second then turns back to the elevator JARVIS lights up without request per Tony’s orders from when she first became his assistant. 

“Well you all look like a bunch of buffoons, staring at her like Thor when he was looking into the maw of the Valkyrie’s ship.” Loki sneered, catching Thor’s elbow before it hit his side, dragging him in front of him. “I’m going...sightseeing, don’t follow.” He states before apparating away only seconds after he appeared without warning. Thor sighs into the space his brother had been only seconds ago before turning to beam at his friends.

“Shield-brothers! How do you fare, and where is our Shield-sister and Lady Potts?”

“Going out with Pepper’s friends apparently.” Bruce says in his gentle voice, rinsing his mug before putting it in the dishwasher. “I’m going down to my workshop, but I’ll be out for dinner.”

“More like rise from the dead for food.” Bucky mutters at Steve who giggles (since when do super soldiers giggle) “Are you talking about Bruce, or Tony?” He asks, smiling at Tony who sputters and grabs an empty mug to take with him to his lab. 

“I’m going down- and don’t follow!” Tony shouts and scurries off like the proper businessman he is. 

“Well I’m out, gonna go check out the birds in the park.” Clint says easily, hopping down from the cabinets and vaulting over the couch, dodging the spoon Barnes sends flying almost into his eye. He laughs until a handful of bird seeds catches the back of his head. “Stevie, why would you be so mean to your little birdie?” Bucky asks Steve sounding astounded but with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry Clinton, they were merely jesting. I’ll even clean the remains from the floor before I go find my brother!” Thor offers, the silver wrapping of a Pop Tart sticking out of his Asgardian cloak pocket. Clint nods seriously before sticking Barnes the bird and laughing at Steve’s red faced huff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy and comments and critiques are welcome! Thanks!


End file.
